Conventional integrated analog voltage regulators are manufactured using technologies based on p-type substrates. The contacts of electronic devices provided on a p-type substrate are arranged on a front side of the substrate, the back side of the substrate is usually used for convenient mounting/attaching. However, those so-called IC (integrated circuit) technologies may have a disadvantage in the field of power electronics. In pass elements, i.e. controlled variable resistance devices such as a power transistor, based on a p-substrate technology a current flow takes place in a lateral direction of the device, i.e. in a direction parallel to a surface of the p-type substrate. In addition, the provision of the contacts of other electronic devices of, for example, a voltage regulator on the front side surface of the wafer necessitates wire bonds which establish electrical connections between contact pads on the chip or integrated circuit (IC) and corresponding contacts of a surrounding circuitry on a printed circuit board. Wire bonds, being rather fragile structures prone to breaking easily, may lead to increased costs and contribute to an overall increased electrical resistance.